Operation: PERSUIT
by captainwii
Summary: The Kids Eternally There investigate the Teens Next Door, and are surprised with what they found out, what will they do? and what awaits the TND? different writing format used, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Operation: P.E.R.S.U.I.T

Peeking

Elite

Racket

Skirting

Under

Injustice

Tomfoolishly

Tony Antonio had trouble grasping why anyone would want to skirt around decommissioning, unless the people he's looking for didn't know about his rebellion, he doesn't see handpicking certain operatives as a more viable option than his rebellion, though part of him wonders if he's being stubborn about it. Standing on a rooftop with Poldi, who was also called Numbuh .957, and Ling, he's looking through a pair of binoculars at a certain person.

"Are you sure _he's _the person we're looking for?" Tony asked.

Numbuh .608, or Ling, says in a rather enthusiastic tone that Tony finds uncharacteristic of her, "oh, yes! Commander, I don't see any doubt about it, hehe! I can't wait to see the look on _his _face when he finds himself busted."

Poldi had his arms crossed, he said, "I don't really like the idea that their might be a Teens Next Door thing, I mean, we've been sweating blood, panicking at the thought of Fanny catching us, and bending over backwards to stay undecommissioned, only to find _this guy_ being given a free pass?"

Tony turns to Numbuh .957 and says "Captain, we don't know for certain if he's undecommissioned yet, if we're wrong and he's decommissioned, we'll recommission him, let him know about us, then give him an offer to join the KET, an ex-operative of his calibre will strengthen the rebellion greatly." Tony turns on an earpiece communicator in his, well, ear. originally KET Operatives used basic 2x4 tech communicators, the same kind used by the KND, but were able to upgrade to earpieces for convenience sake. Tony starts talking through it, "Point Binary, is your scan complete? is he undecommissioned?"

Point Binary was on a rooftop of a shorter building, which was just across the street of where Maurice, the former Numbuh 9 and former leader of Sector V, and apparently the person that the KET suspected might be with the Teens Next Door.*

*Author's note: Before start thinking this is a Mary Sue thing I'm pulling with the KET, be aware that they're an organization with an extensive spy network on both the KND and some villain factions thanks to the given fact they have loyal members from all age groups, and if you read a little further, I think you might find the KET's initial suspicions on Maurice make sense.

Point Binary was peeking from behind an air vent shaft, he was holding a PDA-like 2x4 tech device and pointing it while Maurice isn't noticing him. the PDA flashes green. Wearing a headset over his KND hazmat mask as opposed to an earpiece, he starts talking through it in a quiet tone, "We have confirmation, Maurice is undecommissioned, I repeat, he is undecommissioned."

Back at the rooftop where Tony, and Numbuhs .608 and .957 are, the trio had a mixed set of f upon the matter. Tony was surprised to find there are undecommissioned operatives that weren't rescued with his rebellion. Numbuh .608 was pleased, as it was she that suspected Maurice was one of the TND. Numbuh .957 was peeved, he had to spend most of his time hiding in an underground bunker to stay undecommissioned and had to risk being decommissioned many times to assure that other ex-operatives could do so as well.

"That snake!" Numbuh .957 exclaimed, "So there IS a conspiracy on giving 'Elites' a free pass away from decommissioning, those smug plukes! where does that leave everyone else? I say we throw that guy to the Decommissioning Squad, let him see what it's been like being on the run for most of your teen years!"

"We must not be hasty, Numbuh .957," Tony said, "If we charge in to capture Maurice, he'll see it coming and might try a planned escape route, this is so far the only chance we have of rooting them out, we should do this carefully, do it in a way he won't be able to react in time, we need to sneak our way to him."

Which is what they went for, Tony ordered some Teen KET Operatives that have KND Spy training to try to approach and grab Maurice, who now was standing at a bus stop. those KET Operatives deactivated their armor, which now thanks to massive redesign, appears completely different from Teen Ninja Battle Ready Armor and instead makes KET Ops wearing them look strictly like a cross between roman soldiers and storm troopers. Anyway, 3 of them were peeking at Maurice from behind a dumpster in an alley behind him, but Maurice, seconds later, started walking off, the KET Operatives were surprised and wondered if he's into them.

"Commander," 1 of the KET Ops said, "Maurice is moving, I thought he was waiting for the bus? is he onto us?"

Tony, who was still in his spot looking at Maurice through his binoculars, starts wondering what his troops are now wondering, he starts talking to Point Binary through his earpiece, "Point Binary, Do you have anything to scan what devices he might have on him?"

"Only one," Point Binary said, "I brought it in case he might use any communicators he might have." Point Binary takes what looks like a small radio and turns the 1 knob on it at random angles, "Let's see, no, no...no...wait, I think I have something."

Point Binary starts turning the knob just slightly, he hears a faint buzzing sound, he gasps and says to Tony though his headset communicator, "Got it! there's a communications channel close to Maurice, hold on..." Point Binary again turns the knob of his device just slightly, he hears some radioed talking, but there is too much static for any words to be comprehensible, "Yeah! someone's definitely talking to him!"

Tony uses his earpiece to communicate with the 3 KET Ops spying on Maurice, who were know peeking at from just out of the alley way they were hiding in. Tony asks the troops, "Does Maurice look like he's using something?" one of the KET Ops replied, "It looks like he has something in his pocket, but we can't see much from behind him."

Tony again switch's to Point Binary, "Point Binary, can you make out who's speaking to him?"

"Negative, the communications channel he's using must be secured, I was able to detect it was there, but I can't tell what's being said, I can penetrate the block and find where the people talking to him, but only if you can get Maurice to stand in 1 spot long enough."

Tony replied, "Then we have all the more reason we have to capture him, All troops! block all exits Maurice tries to take, stun him if necessary but do not let yourselves be revealed until after he's captured or unless circumstances deem it necessary. We have a small advantage of knowing that he doesn't know that we know he's onto us."

Maurice walked down the sidewalk, trying to appear casual, as he was indeed aware that the KET are following him. He appears to be listening to an MP3 player, however, it was secretly a communicator.

"Numbuh 9," a voice from Maurice's communicator said, "It looks like the KET are trying to block all alleyways, you won't be able to outmaneuver them to escape, we're pretty convinced they've figured out who you are, we think we should send a transport to get you out quickly."

Maurice replied in a quiet tone so that none of the KET Ops secretly, "You can't risk it, if you arrive with a ride, they'll try to shot it down and try to capture any of you guys riding it instead, it's safer if I try to escape them myself."

"The odds are against you, Numbuh 9, we detect there are several squads of KET Operatives from all directions, they're wearing plain clothes instead of their roman soldier armor thing, so it'll be hard to figure out the KET Operatives from the civilians, we could only get profiles on the KET Operatives that arrived at Moonbase*, And so far no one on radar matches them."

*Author's note: see Operation:JUDGED.

Maurice looked around and started thinking while walking, he knows that the KET are waiting in areas where he could make a run for it, to move to those areas would mean running into an ambush, Maurice speaks quietly through his communicator, "Looks like I have no choice, I'll have to fight my way past 1 of those squads."

"Most of the KND thinks you're decommissioned," The voice from Maurice's communicator said, "But the KET somehow figured out you might with with us and are against decommissioning entirely, if they root us out, who knows what might happen? if they capture you, our secrecy is compromised."

"I'll do what I can to escape," Maurice quietly replied, "Wish me luck."

Maurice stops, this caught the KET's attention, especially Tony Antonio, who was in a different spot spying on Maurice. Tony was now just outside a diner sitting in an outside table while looking through his binoculars.

"What are you planning, Maurice?" Mr. Antonio asked quietly.

Maurice stopped close to a small park with a forest of pine trees south of it,he looked there and saw very few people sitting around, outward wise, it seemed like the best path to escape, but he figured the KET are waiting for him to make a move, and it could be possible that more KET Operatives are in hiding in certain structures, but the the rest of the pathways he could slip away with are already occupied by KET Operatives and are narrow enough that it would be hard, if not, impossible to maneuver without getting grabbed by the KET waiting in these spots in ambush. On the other hand, the park was a wide enough area that even if there were more of them in hiding, hoping to jump him, he could maneuver past them without much difficulty, especially if he keeps a safe distance from anywhere they could be hiding. Maurice decides the best approach is that he tries his luck running across the park and hope to lose the KET in the forest on the other side.

Maurice starts dashing across the park.

He was a third way across before the occupying KET started pressing buttons on the wristwatches they were wearing, activating their KET Armor and revealing themselves to Maurice. 1 KET Operative tried to pounce Maurice, but Maurice jumped to a aside, causing the KET Op to miss, 1 KET Op pops from inside a bush and tried to grab Maurice, but Maurice ran fast enough for the KET Op to miss him and land on his belly on the ground. The rest of the KET Operatives could only chase after Maurice into the forest as he started entering it, Maurice entered the forest and saw a pathway downhill, he sees a large chunk of broken-off tree bark and jumps on it, using it to slide down the pathway, the KET Ops start moving down the hill after him, but Maurice manages to slide down the hill fast enough that he became considerable further away from the KET.

"Looks like I'm losing them," Maurice said, speaking through his MP3 communicator, "Are there any more KET Operatives up ahead?"

"It's (static) hard to (static) -ick up any signals, where ar- (static) you?" the voice in Maurice's coummunicator asked.

"I'm in a forest just south of the park," Maurice replied, "Hold on, I'm getting poor reception, must be from the trees, I'll look for an opening."

"Got it, Numbuh 9, standin- wait! WAIT! we picked up something! stop immediately!" Exclaimed the voice in Maurice's communicator frantically.

Maurice was somewhat confused and said in response, "What the- gah!" Suddenly something hits him in the head and knocks him off the piece of wood he was sliding down the hill with. Maurice looks up at the direction he got hit from and saw Numbuh .957 holding his electric guitar like a club.

"Well, well, it must be nice to have had a free pass away from decommissioning, isn't it?" Numbuh .957 asked.

Maurice, says nothing and pulls out a s.p.l.a.n.k.e.r, getting ready to fight.

"You didn't seriously think we wouldn't be suspicious of you?" Poldi asked, "We found out that our recently captured Teen Ninja, Cree, was dating you, you, a 'decommissioned ex-operative dating a traitor to the KND, a high-ranking Teen Ninja, and in my opinion, a scumbag who's giving teens everywhere a bad name. That's too convenient that you were in that position, and yet, one of our operatives was able to crack that code, and I hear she had a crush on you back in her KND days."

Maurice tries to run past the German KET Operative, but Poldi stops him shoort by swinging his guitar at him horizontially, Maurice ducks under the guitar and quickly hits Poldi with his s.p.l.a.n.k.e.r, knocking him down to the ground, giving Maurice the chance to run off, which he took. Poldi stands back up and rubs his head in pain.

"Ow, that guy is fast," Poldi said to himself, he looks at Maurice already running away, he talks to his fellow KET through his earpiece, "He's getting away!"

"Don't worry," Tony finally says, talking through his earpiece at a currently unknown location, "We got this covered, you ready, Cassie?"

Poldi was confused, he didn't see Cassie anywhere, and she wasn't anywhere near where they were when they were spying on Maurice. "What's going on?" Poldi asked the Supreme Commander, but Tony gave out no response.

Maurice continues running, he looks back briefly to see no KET Operatives have followed him, but before he could relax, he saw a pile of sticks and leaves, showing obvious signs of being a pit trap, Maurice jumps over it and moves on only for someone's arm to suddenly appear in his sight and whack him in the head just hard enough to knock him to the ground on his back. He looks up to find Cassie walking out from behind a tree, who apparently gave him that close-line to his face.

"Hey there, 'Numbuh 9'!" Cassie said in her usual friendly tone of voice.

Maurice knew she isn't in the TND, so that fact she's a teen that knows him by his operative number could only mean she's with the KET. He attempts to point his s.p.l.a.n.k.e.r at her when he gets stopped when someone steps on his weapon and pins it to the ground, Maurice looks up to see Tony Antonio was the one doing so.

"I'd suggest not trying anything," Tony said to Maurice.

Other KET Operatives in full armor come out from behind the trees and all point s.c.a.m.p.p.s at Maurice, one of them said, "Don't move! we have you completely surrounded!"

"Stand him up," Tony commanded, 2 KET Operatives put away their weapons , walked over to Maurice, and pulled him back up on his feet, but they keep their hands on his arms to keep him from running off. Tony looks at Maurice with his usual calm, yet slightly cold, posture. "You know, I find it abit odd you were pulling off that little escape of yours, the fact you seemed to be able to tell that certain teens standing around were waiting to jump you implies that you know about us if nothing else, But it's thanks to our confirmed suspicions that we know there's a so-called 'Teens Next Door', but why just help a few of you out of several others become undecommissioned? I'm trying to make it so any operative can be like that."

"It's now that simple, Antonio!" Maurice replied, "Your rebellion is too idealistic, it will do more harm to the KND than good if it suceeds."

"You're an undecommissioned ex-operative like all of us are, yet you're saying decommissioning should mainly be enforced as it always was?" Tony asked, "That sounds rather ironic, don't you think?"

"This is different," Maurice said, "Not everyone understands why the KND is needed, not even some of it's members, why do you think there have been operatives that did betray the KND?"

"Not every ex-operative that goes undecommissioned is bound to betray the KND," Tony replied, " And as far as I know, those that do are a minority at best. And I don't see why you can't simply teach operatives why the KND is needed, makes sense to me, it could help further in lessening the chances of a KND operative becoming a traitor."

"Or maybe it couldn't, that's impossible to know for certain," Maurice replied.

"Maybe," Tony replied with a slight nod, "but just 1 question, did you really think someone who knows you wouldn't take some particular notice on you dating Cree, one of the highest ranking Teen Ninjas and one of our most recent prisoners?"

Maurice said nothing and tilts his head downward, Tony could tell that Maurice figured the KET's suspicsions made sense.

"Your silence speaks volume," Tony said, he looks at 1 KET Operative and says to him, "pat him down, remove everything he has in his pockets, anything he has could be a tool he can use, we'll then take him to T.H.E.R.E, relay our findings on Maurice to Numbuh 362 to give her confirmation that the TND does exist like I promised I would, then we'll interrogate Maurice and see if he'll give us any further information on his group and figure out what to do from here."

Tony turns away from Maurice and the KET Ops and looks at nothing in particluar, he then starts rubbing his chin strip beard, as if pondering something while a KET Operative pats Maurice down looking for whatever equipment he might have, his MP3 communicator has already been confiscated. Tony then suddenly turns to Maurice and the group of KET Operatives.

Tony says quickly, "Wait! I have a better idea..."

Author's note: Uh oh! looks like Maurice is in a pickle, and looks like Tony has a different plan in store for him, But I want to know, do you think the reasons that the KET became suspicous of Maurice make sense? Did I portray Maurice properly? it's been a while since I saw an episode with him in it so I have a bit of trouble figuring it out, and lastly, Is my portrayal on my fan faction, the KET, done in good believable fashion (as can be done in the KND universe anyway)? and not some mary sue thing I was doing?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nick, also called Numbuh 27, also called by full name Nicholas Cesare Antonio, Was getting bored of being stuck in Moonbase, after that scuffle with that Splinter Cell Agent afew fanfics ago, he wasn't allowed to leave Moonbase for well around 3 weeks, but about 2 weeks have pasted, 2 weeks since he dragged Sector V into T.H.E.R.E to convince them to help him rescue his father, 2 weeks since he got dragged out of T.H.E.R.E, 2 weeks when he was put on trial for his involvement in the KET's recovery of a Recommissioning Device and 2 weeks since Global Command ultimately decided to drop the charges due to the given circumstances and reasons for why he helped get the recommissioning device and his father's reasons for bringing Nick to T.H.E.R.E. But another thing that comes to mind is how the Splinter Cell wants to make him into one of their agents.

Nick couldn't believe all that happened just recently, it seemed like a he went through another life, he hoped that when the whole Splinter Cell thing is over with he can move on with his KND days, he didn't want to think about what he'd do after he turns 13, since decommissioning would kill him, going through it is out of the question, even to Global Command, so his only options are either to leave with his memories forever intact and retire peacefully, or help his father with his anti-decommissioning rebellion.

But he can't decide which of those thing he should chose.

though, if anything, Nick decided he won't dwell on it until the only time it becomes relevant arises, which Nick knows will be when he turns 13. And the only thing that came next to his mind was that he finally recovered enough to be able to stand and walk, he's still not recovered to fight at his best, which is 1 reason he's still under order by Global Command (mainly Numbuh 362) that he's not allowed to leave Moonbase.

Nick was casually walking down a Moonbase, humming some basic Italian folk music, he was about to make a turn at a intersection when he heard some talking from around the corner.

"He's been captured?" said a voice, Nick recognized that voice to be Numbuh 5, he moves close to the wall to his right and starts peeking around the corner. He sees Numbuh 5 talking with Numbuh 74.239.

Numbuh 74.239 said to Numbuh 5, "yes, it's the KET, they must have found out who he is! that's why I contacted you to have you at Moonbase."

"We've got to get him out!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed, Numbuh 27 wondered who they were talking about.

Numbuh 74.239 sighed and said, "I wish it were that simple, but it isn't, if any of us up try to pull him out, the KET will learn of more people connected to the Teens Next Door, the best we can hope for is that Maurice doesn't end up giving much info on them."

Numbuh 5, appearing agitated, grabs Numbuh 74.239 by the collar of his lab coat and says to him, "Don't say that! there has to be something we can do!"

Numbuh 74.239 started thinking for a moment and said to Numbuh 5, "Wait, the KET don't know that you have any connection with us, we might be able to get you to infiltrate the KET and see what you can do from here."

Numbuh 5 lets go of Numbuh 74.239 and said to him with a sign of relief, "That's at least something, Numbuh 5 will

"Teens Next Door?" Numbuh 27 said without thinking, and in a clearly audible tone, Numbuhs 5 and 74.239 hear his voice and turn to see him spying on them. Numbuh 27 simply moves slightly out of hiding and asks with a disturbed look, "Does Numbuh 362 know about this Teens Next Door thing you're talking about?"

Numbuhs 5 and 74.239 were silent, Numbuh 27 could tell what that meant.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Numbuh 27 said, " why didn't you tell her this? she's the Supreme Leader, if it involves the KND, she has every right to know!"

"It's not that simple, Numbuh 27!" 74,239 replied, "You've got to understand, the Teens Next Door has to remind secret! if the Supreme Leader knows, it could risk a leak, and Numbuh 362 is too honest with the entire KND to be willing hide this."

"She was willing to hide my father's rebellion!" Nick said in a more tense tone, "Even if it should be kept secret, what makes those 'Teens Next Door' any different?"

"Numbuh 362 was willing to hide the KET because she knows it might encourage more KND to support your dad's rebellion," Numbuh 74.239 replied, "The TND aren't rebelling against decommissioning, they don't even support the idea of all operatives being allowed to go undecommissioned, they allow only the best and do so because they need the best teens to do things for the KND no one else can do, I can say no more than that."

"Then so far you've given me no reason to believe I shouldn't reveal what I just heard!" Numbuh 27 exclaimed, "If she'd see no reason to keep this secret, neither would I!"

Numbuh 5 moved closer to Numbuh 27 and tried to calm him down, saying to him, "27, these guys are part of the KND, they want to help us!"

"They can't be part of the KND!" Numbuh 27 exclaimed, showing no signs of calming down, "they're teens! like you 2 said they were! we're called Kids Next Door for a reason, weren't we? even I'm surprised to say this, but not even my father or his men complained about having to leave the KND, they complained about decommissioning and the us dismissing them as potential traitors. are we right to do this? are we wrong? I don't know, and I have an even harder time seeing why this whole thing should be skirted around!"

"Numbuh 27," Numbuh 5 said, "they not gonna-"

Numbuh 27 abruptly cuts her off, "NO! enough! spare me any more propaganda they might've thrown at you, you know what? I don't care who they are or what they're doing, I'll never forgive myself if I let Numbuh 362 be unaware of this conspiracy!"

Numbuh 27 turns away from Numbuhs 5 and 74,239, they move toward him to try and stop him, but Numbuh 27 goes around a corner only to be grabbed by some random KND Operatives who try to hold him in one place.

"What are you doing?-!" Numbuh 27 asked, he then shouted, "Let me go!"

1 of the random KND Operatives said to him, "Sorry, your dad's orders, he wants you over briefly, it won't be long."

"His dad?" Numbuh 74.239 said, "These guys must be KET spies!"

One of the child KET spies pulls out a device that looks like a respirator and forces it on Numbuh 27's face, it unleashes a strange gas that enters Numbuh 27's mouth and nostrils, causing him to pass out. the child KET Spies then turn their attention to Numbuhs 5 and 74.239, they turned the opposite direction to run off, but see more KET spies blocking their path, all the KET spies start pointing weapons at the 2 KND Operatives.

Numbuh 5, slightly creeped out with hoe the KET knock people out, said, "Man, what is up with those KET and gassing people?"

1 of the KET spies, apparently the leader of the group, said to Numbuhs 5 and 74,239, "We heard everything both of you said and relayed it to the KET Supreme Commander, we are under his orders to bring you both to him. cooperate, and you won't get hurt and will likely be brought back to Moonbase shortly."

Before Numbuhs 5 and 74.239 could react, the KET spies quickly grabbed them, placed on their faces the same respirator-like device they used on Numbuh 27, and cause both of them to pass out.

Author's note: okay, that was a little boring, but, you know, plot movement, I think it'll get better in the next chapter, but if you want to see it, I want at least 2 reviews from this chapter, so please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Numbuh 5 woke up, though the first thing she saw was that she was on a rooftop with several KET Operatives, who, to her surprise, are now wearing Roman Soldier armor instead of that re-painted Teen Ninja Battle Ready Armor she remembered them wearing. Numbuh 5 also saw Tony Antonio, who standing with 2 KET Operatives next to him, Tony looked somehwat stressed and agitated, Numbuh 5 could tell something was bothering him, and she knew that his troops captured Maurice, so it must have something to with the TND. Numbuh 5 wondered where they took Maurice and hoped he was alright. Numbuh 5 then noticed 2 clusters of KET Operatives, which the way they were standing so close, it was obvious that each the clusters of troops were hiding something behind them, but Numbuh 5 couldn't tell what they were hiding.

Numbuh 5 heard slight groaning and turned to her side to see her friends, Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, and even Numbuh 27 lying with them, who were also just waking up.

_Why'd the KET bring the rest of my team over? _Numbuh 5 asked herself, _They don't know a thing about the TND, unless... maybe Mr. Antonio wants them to know!_

Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 27 all shortly finished waking up, they all looked around, showing that they're very, very confused.

"Alright," Numbuh 4 said, later looking at the KET Operatives standing vacantly, "What the crud do you want-" Numbuh 4 stopped himself, and noticed how all the KET Operatives accept for Mr. Antonio were dressed alot like Roman Soldiers. "Hold up, let me change my question, what the crud are your guys wearing?"

The KET Operatives, even Tony Antonio, said nothing for a few seconds, Tony turns away from the KND Operatives and gives out an audible sigh.

"What's going on?" Numbuh 1 asked, "Why'd you drag us here, Mr. Antonio?"

"I'll put it this way, Nigel Uno," Tony finally replied, "I've seen the KND do many good things thoughout the 7th Age, if more people saw what they've been doing that way I do, the KND would be marked as heroes by child and adult alike. There have been some bad things, but such acts were for the sake of a greater good. But I have witnessed 1 act from members of the KND that marked me disappointed beyond measure."

Numbuh 27 Looked around and said, "hold up, where's Numbuh 74.239?"

"You mean your scientist friend?" Tony asked.

"What did you do to him, father?" Numbuh 27 asked. Numbuh 5 kept quite, she knows that the KET spies must have told Mr. Antonio how she knew about the TND.

"He's safe, unharmed, healthy, and will likely be brought back to Moonbase shortly, that's all you need to know at this point." Nick's dad replied, "But speaking of him, I just recently gained evidence that he is part of a certain conspiracy, not the Splinter Cell, but still something Global Command, from what we've learned, would want to know about, something called, a 'Teens Next Door', we believe they've been conspiring to allow afew, and only few operatives, to go undecommissioned. The ironic thing is, based on my findings, they seem to be against my people's rebellion, makes it seem like a borderline elitist approach to decommissioning, don't you think?"

Numbuh 1 asked Mr. Antonio, becoming somewhat agitated with not getting much of an answer, "But where the heck do we fit into this?"

"We recently apprehended an Operative, who we believe works for these 'Teens Next Door', I got hold of a copy of his dossier via my spy network within the KND, it told me that he was in Sector V, the very KND team consisting of the 5 of you. bring him out."

1 crowd of KET Operatives scatter to reveal Maurice handcuffed and with his mouth sealed by a strap of duct tape, Numbuh 5 was shocked to see him in this position.

"I assume the 5 of you know this boy?" Tony asked, "Former Kids Next Door Operative Numbuh 9 of Sector V, real name Maurice. we believe he is an agent of those 'Teens Next Door'. But he's been too resilient, whether he was an agent, or just another decommissioned KND Operative, it was impossible to get him to even hint on either matter. Perhaps you can do both the KET, and Global Command, a favor by helping us determine who he really is?"

_My father captured this guy, _Numbuh 27 thought,_ yet he doesn't know whether he's one of those so-called Teen Operatives or not? I know my father can be paranoid, but that doesn't make much sense._

One of the KET Operatives hands Tony a handheld Decommissioning Device, Tony looks at it and says, "Aha! there's a thought, if his was already decommissioned, this device wouldn't affect him, but if he isn't, his behavior will change based on his lack of KND-esique memories." Tony starts pointing the device at Maurice, who starts struggling, trying to break free. Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 27 figured if Maurice was decommissioned, he might be panicking because he didn't know what was going on or what's being done to him, while he might delibrately be trying what he can to avoid decommissioning if he was undecommissioned. Numbuh 5 knew what Maurice really was, but she tried to keep silent to avoid letting her team know how she knows his secret, which she figured was exactly what Tony was trying to get her to do.

"This would work in our favor even if he is undecommissioned," Tony added, "to clarify, if I decommission him now, if the amount of TND Operatives are as scarce as I suspect they are, as if would explain why so far none of them have been rooted out, his TND friends may try to take him to have him recommissioned, it would be our key to setting a trap for those Operatives and putting them into the spotlight for all in KND Global Command to see, with Maurice ending up being the bait."

This was something Numbuh 5 didn't count on, if she keeps her mouth shut and lets Tony decommission Maurice, it would lead to the TND being rooted out, as Tony described, by a trap. While if she reveals that she knows who Maurice is, she'd be breaking her promise of secrecy to Maurice, and there was no telling how her team would react to learning about how she hid this from them or how Tony would use this infomation. Tony looked as though he was genuinely about to decommission Maurice, so Numbuh 5 decided she had no choice...

"Wait!" Numbuh 5 called out, "Maurice IS a TND Operative, he told me himself!"

Tony grins slightly, points the handheld decommissioning device away from Maurice, hands it to one of the KET Operatives, and says, "There now, that wasn't too hard, was it?"

Numbuh 5 hang her head down in shame as Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, and 4 looked at her with surprised expression, but showing no signs of anger, much to her surprise.

Tony quickly tears off the duct tape covering Maurice's mouth, he turn turns to Sector V and says, "I already learned about Numbuh 5's knowledge of the TND when my spies overheard her talking about them to Numbuh 74.239, I figured the TND would notice as soon as they lose contact with Maurice that it could only mean we captured him, I placed my KND spies in Moonbase on full alert, looking for anything suspicous to suddenly happen just shortly after Maurice's capture, as those events would end up most likely connected and may prompt any KND contacts the TND may have to react accordingly. My spies managed to catch wind of Numbuh 74.239, a Global Command Operative, and KND Head Scientist to boot, talking with Numbuh 5 about Maurice's capture just shortly after it happened," Tony turns his head to his son, Numbuh 27, "though I honestly didn't expect my son to have taken notice of Numbuh 5's talk with 74.239, which is somewhat why he has been brought here."

Numbuh 1 turned to Numbuh 27, "you found out about this too?"

"Just shortly before I was knocked out," Numbuh 27 said, "I might've said something a little earlier, but somehow it seemed like a bad idea, at least with my father around."

"I heard that," Tony quickly said, "just do you know." He then turned to Maurice and asked him, "tell me, how do you feel about the cat being out of the bag on individuals you didn't want this revealed to?"

"You dragged them here just so you can reveal my secret to them?" Maurice asked.

"I wanted to know if Sector V already knew about you TND," Tony replied, "would've made sense, given that Numbuh 5 here knows, it also would've made sense given how they refused to aid me and my people in our rebellion, but clearly it was just out of loyalty to the KND, which in my opinion, is a noble enough reason. Besides, Sector V aren't the only people I wish to reveal this to."

the other cluster of KET Operatives reveal Cree, who was handcuffed and restrained by 2 teen KET Operatives. Sector V, Numbuh 27, and Maurice gave out shocked expressions.

"I believe you heard our little talk quite well, didn't you, Cree?" Tony asked.

Cree said nothing, but looked at Maurice is shock and shook her head in disbelief, she now knew that her 'boyfriend' has been spying on her all along.

"You should know," Tony said, "It was actually thanks to you, somewhat, that we were able to root out Maurice, I mean, you know he was a KND Operative, an awfully popular one at that, right?" Cree continued to remian silent, so Tony continued to talk, "After he was quote-unquote 'decommissioned', you started dating him while you were a Teen Ninja, right? that was his opptunity to spy on you." Tony turned to Maurice and said, "Indeed, you, a 'decommissioned' ex-operative dating a high-ranking Teen Ninja, and a traitor to the KND no less, I know 2 decommissioned ex-operatives incidentally getting together has been somewhat common, if strange, Nigel Uno's parents are a good example, but you were with someone like Cree, who I should add was also one of your teammates back when both of you were KND Operatives, there's nothing about that which would make me convinced it's a coincidence."

"My parents?" Numbuh 1 suddenly said in surprise, "I already know who my dad is, you mean my mom's an ex-operative too?"

"Indeed," Tony replied, "Remember I was still a child myself when the KND reached the 7th age, the identities of Numbuh 0 and those he was close to was common knowledge for Operatives back then. But I wish to stay on topic," He continued talking to Maurice, "anyway, I didn't think about it until Ling, one of my best KET Operatives, brought it up, she told me she personally was a fan of yours, so I guess it made sense she took the effort to observe your little senario, it's far too convenent for it to be coincidence, so unless you genuinely were betraying the KND, you'd have to have been working with an outside group, I would've known if you were within the ranks of the Kids Eternally There, but you were neither a fugitive trying to escape decommissioning nor an ex-operative that was recommissioned by us, so you're not. So I'm sure Global Command would love to pass judgement on that little conspiracy you, Numbuh 74.239, and all your other friends, whoever they may be, cooked up."

Numbuh 5 took afew steps toward Tony Antonio in protest, "You can't do this to them! you said yourself they aren't betraying the KND even though they're pulling this conspiracy, yet you don't consider yourself to be a traitor even though you're doing this rebellion!"

Tony was silent for a few seconds, when said, "indeed... however these TND, as I said, protest my rebellion, the given fact that I'm pulling this rebellion and the KET stirctly accept ex-KND Operatives would leave the KET vulnerable to infiltration by their hands, they could pass on KET intel even Nick wasn't able to give Sector V."

Nick Antonio gave a horrified response, he had no idea his dad already knew how he gave KET info to Sector V earlier.

Tony, without a pause, proceeded with his talking, "We may be able to finally defend ourselves from the Decommissioning Sqaud, but if we become infiltrated as the TND no doubt would try to do, they could sabotage us and cripple the whole rebellion in who knows what moment they'd be able to strike. This is a risk I can only barely risk taking if for any good reason I must. If I reveal your whole gag to Global Command, however, the Decommissioning Squad will start coming after you all, which would work in the KET's favor, as it would cut down on the amount of opposition we'd have to deal with in rescuing fugitives."

"You can't do this!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed.

Tony turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Can't I?" Tony asked, "Care to explain why?"

"You said yourself you owe us for saving Nick's life!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed, "You don't want to repay us? do it now by letting Maurice go!"

"Technically," Tony replied, "It was Nigel that saved my son, not you and your team as a whole... But I see your point, you want me to release your old friend? very well, you may have your wish granted."

Numbuh 5 sighs in relief.

"However," Tony quickly, "Don't expect to see your sister anytime soon."

"Right," Cree said sarcastically, "You dragged me out there from that cell you put me in just to let me know my _boyfriend has been spying on me for a bunch of snot nosed brats all this time!" _Cree spoke with emphasis toward Maurice before turning her head back to Tony, "And you're gonna drag me back to that cell again 'till you wait for me to decide I'm gonna stop fighting those KNDorks, fat chance I'll ever do something like that!"

"You may think that not being a child anymore justifies what you're been doing," Tony said, "But you're still a teen, which in ways marks you as still a child!"

Cree tried violently to break free from the KET Operatives to no avail, "You trying to mock me?-!"

"Not at all," Tony replied, "It's the cold hard truth, whether you want to believe it or not. If you really were not a child anymore, I'd have thought you were fully prepared to be out on your own, but you're 16, which I know isn't the legal adult age in your country, also, you still have much to learn about the part of the world that's outside this war, your rather nasty attitude, I think, might be the most notable sign on that matter. that's one reason why I choose to lock you up when I could've very well just stake you out for the Decommissioning Sqaud for your evil deeds, I thought the revelation that even people your age and older are against you and your ilk and what you've been doing would help you reflect on the error of your ways, turns out so far I underestimated your stubbornness, which is somewhat common for people of your age group."

Numbuh 4 scoffs somewhat, "that's an understatement."

"Stop it!" Cree shouted, "I'm not a kid anymore! I'm a teen! there's a difference!"

"Were you even listening to me?" Tony asked, "Yes, there's a differenece between being a child and a teen, but not as much as you think, you want me to acknowledge you as 'not a child anymore'? perhaps I should stop treating you as one, perhaps being exposed to the United Nations, charged with Crimes Against Humanity, and marked as a terrorist will show you what it can be like to be treated as an adult?"

Secotr V, Numbuh 27, Maurice, Cree, and even some of the KET Operatives were shocked to hear what Mr. Antonio just said.

"You can't be serious!" Maurice excalimed, "That would make this entire war known to the public! even you must think that's crossing the line!"

"And what good has it been keeping it a secret?" Tony asked, "The KND's existance is known to the public already, only the decommissioned ex-operatives dismiss them as some sort of fantasy, if the public knew what the KND were really fighting, they may very well see the need for the defeat of Father and his ilk as I, the KET, and the KND do."

"But many adults would try to stop KND Operatives from fighting!" Maurice excalimed, "Not everyone sees the KND the way you do!"

"The KND is a powerful force of good," Tony said, "Attempts to stop it's operatives would do little good, and if I must, I will see to it that nothing bogs down the KND's victory, as I know only their victory against Father and the scum under his employment will secure the existance of childhood. I can garentee you that I will allow every nation in the world to collapse into anarchy before I let the KND face another collapse, that's an example of how far my people and I will go." Tony turns to Numbuh 5 and asks her, "So what will it be? Would you rather I exposed your friend Maurice to Global Command? or I expose Cree to the world? If you can't choose either of them, I will, and I make it so that they're both exposed."

"Stop it, Mr. Antonio!" Numbuh 1 said while trying to approach Tony, only to be stopped by some free-handed KET Operatives, "This isn't right! you know this! weren't you thinking the same way when you decided to rebell against decommissioning?"

Tony balantly avoided answering Numbuh 1 and merely said to him, "At this point it doesn't concern you, Nigel, Abigail is the one I'm allowing to make this decision, not you."

Maurice thought for a moment, then turned his head to Numbuh 5 and said, "Abby! choose me!"

"What?" Numbuh 5 claimed, both confused and worried, "But that would mean you'd be-"

"I know what it would mean!" Maurice exclaimed, "But things would be worst if Antonio here exposes Cree. You know that! I'll figure something out once they expose who I am, if not, at least we'd have avoided the worst of it."

Numbuh 5 was horrified to be in this position, if she let's Maurice be exposed, the TND's whole operation will be compromised and they'd be reduced to a rogue operative status, Maurice would be no exception. But if she let's Cree be exposed, Cree would be regarded as a terrorist by the U.N for her world-wide attacks on children, but also it would make the entire public as completely aware of the KND's fight against Father as Operatives both KND and KET are, which easily could have serious repercussions on both sides. But then, Numbuh 5 realizes something, and chuckles slightly, much to the confusion of pretty much everyone on the rooftop except Mr. Antonio.

"haha! you're not gonna expose Cree at all, even if Numbuh 5 chooses her, are you?" Numbuh 5 asked, " 'Cause where do you think you'd be if the whole fight becomes exposed? you'd risk exposing youself!"

one of the KET Operatives suddenly responed, "She's right! If the public becomes able to notice any of the KND's actions, they'll likely end up noticing ours as well, and therefore so would the KND!"

A afew awkward seconds of silence passed, before Tony started chuckling himself, he finally said, "I was half-expecting you'd figure this out, you're right, I have no intention at all of exposing Cree, I'm rather surprised that you're the only one who saw through my ruse."

"Now you're just wasting our time!" Cree exclaimed, "That how you get your kicks or something?"

"I'll admit I was doing it mianly to mess with you all," Tony replied, "But it was because I wanted to see your reactions, mainly Maurice's." He turned to Maurice and said, "And those reactions told me that despite a strong determination to hide yourselves and what my people perceive to be an elitist perspective on decommissioning, there are certain lines you won't cross. but also, there was another thing I believe you all overlooked."

"And what might that be?" Maurice asked.

"That the KET are devoted to protecting the undecommissioned," Tony replied, "I thought my troops would be smart enough to take a stand at me and point that out," Tony turns to his men, who all hang their heads down in embaressment, "But apparently not.." Tony suddenly hears a beeping sound from his earpiece, he turns it one, "Is Phase 1 complete?"

The voice in Tony's earpiece was this time loud enough for everyone on the rooftop to hear instead of just Tony, "Yes, Commander, all materials related to Cree's days with the Teen Ninjas has been removed from her room. We're starting with Phase 2 right now."

"Perfect," Tony replied, pleased with what he heard, "Notify me as soon as Phase 2 is complete, Eternally Here!"

"Eternally There!" Exclaimed the voice from Tony's earpiece before he turns it off.

"Now what the heck's going on?-!" Cree asked, getting more agitated with her captor.

"It's quite simple, really," Tony replied, "And I think you have only yourself to blame for it happening, since you persist on refusing to stray away from this path that Father has been walking you down, I came up with the idea of instead rendering it impossible for you to continue that path. Can you guess what 'Phase 2' involves?"

Maurice and Abby already figured what it must involve, But Cree figured it out what it might be in a few seconds and asked, "You framed me?"

"Correctto!" Tony exclaimed, in a somewhat cheerful voice, "I always enjoy seeing a person capable of basic logic," He briefly moves closer to Cree and whispers so only she can hear him, "Between you and me, it's the sort of thing that I sometimes find rare to find from of a good amount of my troops, as you might've observed earlier." Tony quickly moved away from Cree and spoke normally, "I've learned recently that the Teen Ninjas, after all their forces had confirmation on the KET's existance, regarded us to be as large a threat as the KND, I hear the call us, and those are their exact words; 'Hypocritical and overly-fanatical pro-kid cultists.'" Anyway, my spies with the Teen Ninjas have given us the position of a group of Teen Ninjas doing recon on us and trying to tap into our communications channels. That particular group will, incidently, tap into a conversation telling them that you gave us vital infomation regarding them and went to our side, in other words, they'll think you betrayed them."

"Why you!" Cree exclaimed, managing to break free of the KET Ops holding her just long enough to punch Tony in the face and knock him off his feet to the floor, which caught Maurice, Sector V and Numbuh 27 by surprise. The KET Ops that restrained Cree earlier grabbed her and pulled her back away from Tony, all the other KET Operatives, except the ones holding Maurice, were so ticked at her that they pulled out their weapons and started to approach.

"Stay your weapons!" Tony commanded in a rather sharp, dark, and somewhat intimidating voice, it was intimidating enough that all the KET Operatives shook nerviously and obediently stayed where they were, while Sector V and Maurice only flinched slightly in response to how Tony said that line, but his son Nick, oddly enough, also appeared intimidated to hear his dad talk. Since his father usually, for the most part, is calm and collected, even while Sector V made their escape from T.H.E.R.E that while ago, it would make sense if Nick wasn't used to seeing him that much angry or agitated.

"Wow," Numbuh 2 said, looking at the now nervious KET Operatives, "those other times we ran into those guys, they acted all tough and determined, I didn't think anything could intimidate them."

Tony stood back up and said to Cree, "You think this path would be worth the prices you'd have to pay? You even remember what kind of creature Father is? if allowed to to go and return to serving him, you'd be going along marrily with your evil ways, but the next thing you know, your hands would be stained with your sister's blood!"

The KET Operatives shutter uneasily at the last few words Tony said, one of them said, "To actually kill is considered by many KND Operatives to be worst than betrayal, but Father having Cree commiting sororicide? that sounds like there is no low he won't stoop to..."

"You KET are all a bunch of hypocritical lunatics!" Cree exclaimed, "I hope Father turns your underground clubhouse into a crater!"

"That's your moral sickness talking, young Cree," Tony replied, he then said to the KET Operatives, "Gas her."

One of the KET Operatives holding Cree pulls out the same respirator-like device the KET Spies used on Numbuhs 5, 27, and 74.239 earlier on Cree, after a few seconds of Cree having to breath knockout gas, the respirator-like device was removed from her face and let her go. Cree gradually was appearing more and more groggy.

Tony casually walked closer to Cree and said to her, "The moment you wake up, you'll know that you can officially kiss your career with the Teen Ninjas goodbye, since the Teen Ninjas and Father will be lead to believe you're helping the Kids Eternally There, they'll think you betrayed them and won't accept your help, while the KND won't exactly know all the circumstances, they'll eventually find out you're no longer with them, putting the Teen Ninjas in a weakened position which the KND can take advantage of. But on the bright side, you'll have your freedom back and your parents will remain none the wiser of what you've been doing, but it will only stay that way as long as avoid even trying to do any more evil. And perhaps someday, you'll thank the KET for turning your life around like this and be grateful enough to atone for your sins."

"Geez, Nick," Numbuh 4 exclaimed, "Does your dad always talk so much?"

Nick replied to Numbuh 4, "Si, I've heard him make enough long speeches to put some politicians to shame."

Cree finally passes out and one KET Operative catches her before she could fall to the floor.

"Bring Cree back home to her room," Tony ordered the KET Operative, who uses his earpiece to call for a transport.

Tony then turns to Sector V, "I thank you for your time, Sector V, and I apologize for crudely bringing the 5 of you hear, but I wanted to know for certain whether you all knew about this whole TND gag as your teammate Abigail did, and I suspected, given the unforeseen first run-in we had, that a regular communications channel however secure would have been delibarately ignored to avoid potential complications. And even though it's become clear the other 4 of you didn't know, I wanted to see how you'd react to finding out that Numbuh 5 here knew."

Numbuh 5 turned to her 4 friends nervously, but Numbuh 1 walked over to her and places his hand briefly on her shoulder, giving a small smile in forgiveness, Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 also looked as though they weren't really bothered by Numbuh 5's secrecy.

Tony, who gave a small grin, said, "I can see you're taking it rather well."

"We sort of already knew Maurice was Numbuh 5's friend," Numbuh 1 replied, "Doesn't really surprise me that Maurice would trust her enough to keep that kind of secret from us for him."

"Me neither!" Numbuh 2 said.

"Not me!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed cheerfully.

"Meh," Numbuh 4 said, "I ain't got a problem with that."

"Funny," Tony replied, briefly nudging his head toward Maurice, "I wonder if your TND friend thought about that?"

Maurice said nothing, he still wasn't convinced that Tony has proved him wrong about anything involving his role in the TND and still wasn't convinced that the KET's rebellion, however benign it seems on paper, was a good idea. He, if anything, was now getting slightly annoyed with Tony's brief snark, but was somewhat relieved that Cree will no longer be able to help the Teen Ninjas, it wouldn't stop her from trying to take out the KND on her own, but she'd be completely on her own, and even she can't destroy the KND all by herself.

"Speaking of Maurice," Tony said, "I can assure you my plans are actually quite different, I cannot tell you what it is, as it is something I have to talk to him about in private, but rest assured he will be neither exposed nor imprisoned by the KET, And Numbuh 74.239 will be brought back to Moonbase shortly. But Sector V, there is just 1 thing I want the 5 of you to do."

"Okay!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed precisely after hearing what Tony said.

""Whoa there, Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed, "You didn't wait for him to say what he wants us to do."

"Indeed," Tony said plainly, "But what I wish from you is strictly harmless, I want the 5 of you to do what I suspect Maurice would want you to do; keep what you found out about the TND a secret, just as Global Command wants you to keep my rebellion a secret."

"Numbuh 5 thinks we can do that easy," Numbuh 5 replied, but suddenly eyes at Nick, "But what about Nick?"

"Indeed," Tony turned to his son curiously, "What about Nick?"

Nick Antonio knew what his dad was gonna ask him, and spoke to him in Italian, telling his dad he can't bring himself to keep what he learned about the TND a secret. Obviously, no one on the rooftop except Nick's father could understand what he said.

Playfully, Tony pretends he doesn't understand what Nick is saying, and said to Nick in plain English "Excuse me? can you say that again? I didn't catch you."

Nick again tried to speak to his dad in his native Italian tongue, but Tony would not respond in the same language, instead speaking in plain english, much to Sector V's confusion, he said, "I'm sorry, I don't get what you're saying, can you repraise that?"

"What the heck are they doing?" Numbuh 4 asked, "I can't understand a single word Nick here is saying, and his dad's pretending that he doesn't understand a word."

"Yeah," Numbuh 2 said, "Aren't they both Italian?"

"That is true," Numbuh 1 replied, "This doesn't make any sense. but wait, Nick, just say what you were saying in English."

"I- I can't!" Numbuh 27 exclaimed, "Not in front of you guys! it's abit too sensitive."

"Come now, Nick!" Numbuh 27's father said, "What you've got to say, you can say so that your new friends can understand."

"That's exactly what you want isn't it?" Numbuh 5 asked, "for us to hear what Nick's saying?"

"Precisely," Tony replied, "I think that way you can help out in persuading him."

"I can't hide this," Numbuh 27 somewhat begrudgingly said in English, "It reminds me too much of the whole KET fiasco, it's secrecy toward Numbuh 362 is a spit on her name, and it's just something that Global Command wouldn't want me to do."

"Si?" Tony asked, "Well so is dragging a KND sector of significant reputation to T.H.E.R.E and revealing to them the existance of an anti-decommissioning rebellion."

"Come on, Nick," Numbuh 1 said, "you owe us that much at least."

"Don't get me wrong," Numbuh 27 said, "I want to repay you guys for helping me after I dragged you into that mess earlier, but I think I've been in enough trouble already, and even if I agree with you guys that this should be kept secret, how do you expect me to hide this from Numbuh 362 of all people?"

"Hmm... perhaps you can look at it this way; Numbuh 362 _will _know about this," Tony said, but quickly added before Maurice could react in protest, " promised her I'd help her verify rumors of false decommissionings, but I did not specify when, could be years before I find out, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Nigel said in agreement, "You can think of it as you don't have to tell her because she'll know eventually."

"Like, say, 13," Tony added, "When either she ultimately decides to accept the KET's help to avoid decommissioning or just moments before she makes the decision to willingly face decommissioning." Nick thought for a moment just before his dad quickly added, "And if she found out about how you got pulled out of Moonbase temporary, there is the possibility that she might decide you should stay at Moonbase _longer _than she intially planned."

Numbuh 27 quickly said, "Alright, I'll keep it a secret."

Tony walked closer to Nick, crouched to his eye level, and gave out a small grin as he tussled his son's hair and said, "Now we're talking." Tony nudged his head slightly toward Maurice and asked, "I have just 1 question, and I want you to speak the truth about it, Does the TND have any consideration of adding Nick to your ranks, any at all?"

Maurice responded, "We had thoughts about it, but haven't decided for certain."

"In that case; don't," Tony replied, standing up and facing Maurice, "I want none of the TND to make any attempt at recruiting him. Want to know why? I know you only accept operatives of certain precise standards, if my son starts considering the idea that only certain people with unfair advantages should be entitled to something, if he starts judging people by their abilities, what's to stop him from deciding people should be judged by ancestry? by religion? by nationality? or even unfairly by age?"

"That's being a bit unrealistically paranoid, don't you think?" Maurice asked.

"I don't wish to take any chances," Tony said, "One of the reasons I made sure Nick joined the KND was because I knew that they, unorthodox as they are, a good influence toward him and they have taught him a lot about the values of teamwork, moral high ground, good work ethic, and many other things, I can't risk that all going to waste with him hanging with what can be potentially considered a bad crowd."

"I don't think you'd have to worry about that, dad," Nick said, "I think this whole rebellion you're doing is frustrating enough for me, and I think dealing with people skirting around it would only make things complicated."

"You hear that?" Tony asked Maurice, "Even my son believes it's a bad idea to have him join up with you, though it is for different reasons than why I want him not to, they still count." He then turns to Sector V, "Anyway, I thank you for your time, Sector V, I do apologize for these rather rude meetings that got us a bad start, I hope the very next time we cross paths will be... less confrontational."

"Aw crud!" Numbuh 4 said, "We'll end up having to put up with you Skirts Eternally There again?"

"Aw man!" Numbuh 2 said somewhat jealously, "I wanted to use that pun! sure, it's a diss, but I think you know what I mean."

"It will not be official KET business that will cause your next meeting with me," Tony said, "It's in truth merely a meeting with us Antonios on a more casual level, but I can say no more for now." Tony then turned to Numbuh 27, and said to him, "Which reminds me, Nick, once you're allowed to leave Moonbase, there's something your mother and I wish to discuss with you personally, so head home when you get the chance."

"It's about your rebellion thing, isn't it?" Nick asked his dad.

"No, it's in truth mostly unrelated to it," Tony replied, again crouching down to Nick's eye level, "Nick, I know what I did to you that long while ago was far from pleasant, but keep in mind anything I do involving the KND, I do because I want to protect you, by no means at all do I want you to think you have to support my rebellion or even stand against it, you have the right to make that decision yourself, and neither of the choices you make will ever make me love you any less than I already do." Tony then hugs his son tightly.

"Awwww!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed, suddenly hugging Numbuh 4 and lifting him up, much to his surprise, "This is one of the most precious daddy-to-son moments I ever saw!"

"Eh, I'm sure it is, Kuki," Numbuh 4 replied, blushing nerviously, "but will ya put me down?"

A few KET Operatives chuckle as Kuki puts Wally down.

"What the heck are ya all laughin' about?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"C'mon man!" one of the KET Operatives said, who, just as all the KET Operatives as Sector V just now noticed, has a Roman Numeral on his helmet instead of a decimal number, he was numbered 'XCV' and talked as though he was a hippie, "everyone who knows you know's your feelings for that Asian cutie teammate you got! just confess to her, man!"

Numbuh 3 didn't know what the KET Operative was talking about, but Numbuh 4 did, despite not being able to hide his blushing, he tried to deny it, "Ah don't know what you're talkin' about! just shaddup!"

(Author's note: You thought KND fans like you and I were the only ones who were fans of the WallyxKuki pairing? think again! hahaha!)

"That's enough, Numbuh XCV," Tony said, "Now you and Numbuh M (1000) take Sector V and return them to their Treehouse."

The 2 numbered but nameless KET Operatives approach Sector V and start contacting T.H.E.R.E for transport.

Tony uses his earpiece and starts talking though it, "Numbuh 61, Has Global Command caught wind of anything that happened here?"

A voice from Tony's earpiece said to him, "No sir, no one even took the slightest notice yet."

"Good," Tony replied, quickly head on over and return my son to Moonbase before anyone can notice, then arrive to T.H.E.R.E immediately when you're finished so that no one who manages to notice will be able to root you out."

"Yes, Commander, on our way!"

(Author's note: I hope you enjoyed that, it took me forever to finish this. Next fanfic will mainly be placed in for the sake of filler and adding required plot elements, when I get tyhe chance I will also do remakes on OP:ROGUE and OP:JUDGED that fit better with the retcons I brought up in earlier fanfics, Let me know what you think of my KND fanfics so far, what your favorite part? which of my KND OC's you like most? Any advice you'd recommend for me in doing my KND fanfics with the elements I've been using. Also just 1 last thing, I know about this site TV Tropes, which does Trope examples with not only professionally made cartoons and such, but also Fanfics, so do you think my KND fanfics are worthly of being mentioned on TV Tropes? let me know if there's anything I should do to make it more note-worthy by the site's standards.)

(Author's note 2: One last thing, don't think I'm strictly putting my fan faction, the KET, strictly in positive light if you know what means, I have some darker, somewhat more negative elements I haven't brought up with the KET which I hope to flesh out in later fanfics. Also, and I hope 'Just a Reader', whoever he/she is, is reading this? but don't get me wrong, I'm in truth so far neither with or against decommissioning, I just don't see the logic behind the need for it. what is it that makes teen ex-operatives so likely to betray the KND, a group that in their universe eseentially brought childhood back to the world after bringing Grandfather out of the picture? What's the psychology behind an ex-operative doing this? Chad's apparent love for power and pride seem to help make his betrayal make sense, and I think Father's bad influence might have been the cause of Cree's betrayal, but not the majority of KND Operatives, what is it that makes being 13 automatically imply 'oh! I'm a teen now, I'm gonna betray the KND, oh well!'. I want to be able to understand the perspective of the pro-decommissioning individuals, but I find that very hard because I don't understand what makes people think loyalty to the KND is something you can just outgrow, what it is about the ex-operative's mindset that makes their betrayal likely enough for decommissioning to be required. And if you think you'd betray the KND if you were an undecommissioned ex-operative, what makes you think you would do so? If any of you reading can help answer those questions, it might help me in the long run.)


End file.
